


Граница

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Greykite



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Interspecies Relationship(s), Romance, Xenophilia, межкультурная коммуникация, разговоры о сексе, секс с проникновением
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Немного разговоров, культурно-видовой разницы и границ: метафорических и не очень
Relationships: Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Граница

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - ксенофилия, межвидовая/межкультурная коммуникация.
> 
> Текст крутится вокруг сексуальных практик, но сам секс в нем не главное.  
> Авторский хэдканонный Шепард.  
> Авторская версия сексуальной сцены из третьей части (частично потому, что автор плохо помнит конкретику, частично потому, что автору так хочется).
> 
> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

...каждый раз это — как нечто новое.

Не то чтобы «разов» у них действительно было много, конечно. 

Он даже мог бы точно подсчитать, если задаться целью: память на числа не подводила его никогда, и это весьма помогало сейчас в расходе ресурсов. 

Но он не видит необходимости.

Вот и теперь, когда она скользит к нему в каюту этим тихим, сосредоточенным вечером — без пропуска, потому что у нее есть на это право, — Лиара коротко выдыхает, прижимается губами к его губам (так мог бы вздыматься океан под гравитацией близкого спутника), — и это…

Целовать ее, заново чувствуя немыслимое, необъяснимое доверие — к человеку, способному хладнокровно пожертвовать членами собственной команды, и не только ими, если такова будет необходимость, — это как пить чистую, не переработанную воду после задания или длительного перелета: жадно, не экономя, наслаждаясь подлинностью вкуса. 

Но смысл у этого — «как заново» — был и другим. 

Они расставались надолго. (Однажды — на два года и смерть). У них не было времени наедине или не оставалось времени вовсе. Им приходится, с каждой редкой — до самого последнего времени — встречей снова знакомиться с телами друг друга — обоюдно чужими.

Слияние, в каком-то смысле, проще всего. 

(И это он, который думал когда-то, что за одну попытку залезть себе в разум — пристрелит без разговоров.)

Ладонью к ладони, глаза в глаза, и — каждое касание делается в разы острее, даже самое обманчиво-невинное и скользящее, и ощущения умножается надвое, отражаясь эхом в соединенных нервных системах. 

Остальное… То, чем может сопровождаться, а может и не сопровождаться скольжение в пространство «объятий вечности» (просто кодовые слова, достаточно ритмично звучащие как на языке Тессии, так и на большинстве других). Остальное немного сложнее.

Он знает: там, где у человеческих женщин располагается щель в обрамлении мягких губ, у асари — скорее что-то вроде кольца и лепестков-щупалец: целых шести вместо двух. 

Смазка такая же по консистенции и функциональности, но другая по вкусу. 

Клитора у асари нет тоже; эволюционно схожую роль — зачатка пениса, гомологичного, ответственного за удовольствие, — исполнял нижний, самый широкий и темный, как правило, из лепестков, однако нервные окончания в ходе эволюции успели перераспределиться, и стимуляция умеренно-приятна по всей площади. (Однако все же где-то чувствительность проявляется — всегда — сильнее; умение отыскать «тот самый» лепесток с первого раза, как правило, ценится среди асари и служит комплиментом). 

Он знает теперь ещё много других вещей. Как знает и она.

Каждый раз оказывается, что знают они оба ещё не все.

Это их свидание — перед финальным рывком — может стать последним.

Почти любое их свидание могло. 

Даже если галактика дрожала в железном кулаке, скуля, но не вырываясь.

Риск оставался всегда.

Поэтому Лиара оставляет свой терминал, своих агентов, своих коллег-ученых — с отчетами и отчаянием, требованиями и перестановками, которые не прекратятся даже за секунду до точки «ноль». Оставляет, чтобы побыть с Шепардом ещё какое-то время. 

Она привстает на цыпочках, толкает его к постели. Он не сопротивляется, боевые инстинкты временно спят; так не сопротивляется небесное тело гравитационным волнам. 

И они вращаются по орбите вокруг друг друга, движутся в одном ритме, сходясь и расходясь. 

Он видит, как темнеют от прилива крови чешуйки на основании головных щупалец. Она, положив ладонь на его обнаженную уже грудь, прислушивается к биению его сердца. Почти обманчиво-ровному, но только почти.

— Я хочу тебя внутри, — говорит она ему, и он — не вздрагивает, нет, такой реакции в нем не прошито, — но моргает явно и вопросительно. 

В культуре асари _проникновение_ — то, о чем не говорят вслух, даже с учетом места, которое слияние занимает в искусстве Тессии с самых ранних времен. 

Да, он собрал информацию, когда смог.

Это не то чтобы совсем сродни «содомии» — он рассказывал ей об этом понятии, показывал исторические справки; но близко к тому. В изначальном смысле: сношение не предназначенным для этого образом. 

Она не сделала этого тогда, в первый раз; она дотрагивалась до него, это правда, и он думал, что ее руки будут холодными (не держался даже за руки с той, с которой собираешься заниматься сексом; этот голос у него в голове говорит с интонациями матери — отстраненной не-досадой, смирением без смирения, недоуменностью на грани отвращения), но ее ладони на его плечах, груди, а после и члене были теплыми, теплей человеческих, и приятно-шершавыми. 

Она говорила, что не прочь была бы _попробовать_ , но — тогда они и так слишком долго (как сказали бы некоторые; для него это было точно таким же отвлечением, точно таким же «временем вне» перед отчаянным рывком, как был бы и «раунд» обычного секса) провели за изучением анатомии. Лиара призналась после: она не ожидала, что теоретическая информация (она все же историк протеанской культуры! не ксенобиолог! и никогда не интересовалась межвидовой порнографией, если не считать протеанского, опять же, искусства) о различиях самок и самцов окажется такой... ошеломительной на практике. 

Она дотрагивалась, гладила, сжимала, водила рукой — по его подсказке, дисциплинированно, как новобранец (как ученый за экспериментом). Она даже не возражала, склонившись над ним, прильнув всем телом, когда он скользнул вдоль влажного, не вполне раскрытого, сначала головкой, а потом и стволом целиком; только ахнула и раздвинула ноги немного шире, устраиваясь удобней на его бедрах. Но — не больше: потом была нежная и сильная хватка у него на плечах, и чернота ее глаз, полнее черноты космоса. 

_Почему именно сейчас_ , хочется спросить ему. 

Он и спрашивает. Это — на границе между тоном, каким он общается с командой на брифингах или тет-а-тет, и пристальным любопытством, какое он позволяет себе порой проявлять «на берегу». 

Его ладонь скользит по ее груди, ощущая мягкую тяжесть под пальцами. 

(Грудь у асари чувствительна точно так же, если не больше; ему нравится, как Лиара учащенно дышит от стимуляции, особенно если старается в это же самое время поддерживать разговор).

— Впервые, — напоминает она ему, — я порвала с тем, что советовали традиции, когда не согласилась терять тебя.

(Ей было стыдно после этого; он так толком и не понял тогда, за что.

Понял после.

Это тоже — частично — было культурное: вмешательство в живую жизнь всех вещей. Почти ересь, хотя асарийские религии не имеют такого термина). 

— А сейчас... Мы вот-вот перейдем границу. И многие границы уже перешли, что на этой войне, что готовясь к ней. Мне... хочется перейти еще одну, — выдыхает Лиара. Накрывает его руку своей, сжимает, опускает на постель сбоку от головы. Нависает над ним, проводит ногой по его бедру, точно примериваясь, на пробу.

— Это очень похоже на конструкт «девственности», который есть у людей, — сообщает он ей не без удовольствия. Ее глаза загораются изнутри; ему по-прежнему удивительно, что она понимает его попытки шутить, даже если его голос остается всё таким же бесстрастным, а глаза — что в этих алых бликах теперь поймешь. 

(Остальное лицо доктор Чаквас ему вполне подлатала; а вот с радужкой — с радужкой отчего-то не получалось. Можно было бы побеспокоить Миранду — но он не считал целесообразным; он сохранил ей жизнь — не без посредничества Лиары, — не ради того, чтобы тратить ее способности на косметическую хирургию). 

— Разве он не относится к… первому контакту? — Она улыбается лукаво, но под улыбкой прячется нервозность воспоминания.

У асари все по-другому, да.

Приветствуется, чтобы асари-девы занимались слиянием — и всем, что подразумевается перед этим, — с как можно большим числом разумных. Прежде, чем созреют для материнства. Это считается, и считалось испокон века, полезным для душевного развития и здоровья; только вот размножаться до положенных двух-трех сотен лет не следовало точно. 

Лиара выделялась в этом. 

(Он, конечно, спросил ее: почему. Еще в ту первую ночь. 

«Не хотелось, — повела она тогда плечом. — Раньше, я имею в виду».

И добавила:

«На меня косились. Спрашивали, все ли со мной в порядке. В экспедициях... было легче. Поэтому я так много времени проводила... провожу на раскопках».

У любого явления, в конце концов, больше одной стороны.)

— Есть определённые условности. — Он чуть откидывает голову, чтобы лучше видеть ее, когда она так близко. — Тонкости формулировок, если так хочешь. Не всякий контакт считался достаточно стоящим. Должно было произойти определенное… физиологическое изменение. — Тут он не удерживается от улыбки, хотя и знает, что на его лице она смотрится несколько чужеродно. — Девушки выбирали… да и сейчас выбирают, наверное, хотя у Уильямс я это по понятным причинам не уточнял, — когда расстаться с этой небольшой частью. 

Впрочем, того, что называется «гимен» — этого фрагмента соединительной ткани, характерного для земных млекопитающих, — у асари все равно нет, как не было у их древних предков. 

— Значит, это время сейчас, — качает головой Лиара. — Пусть во мне… изменится что-то ещё.

Нет смысла демонстрировать ей анатомическое руководство со сравнением. Он подозревает: она сразу применяет метафору. 

— Ты изменилась и так, — говорит он ей всё равно. 

Она изгибает губы в усмешке Серого Посредника; проводит пальцами — ногтем — по его груди, как проводила бы в задумчивости по датападу. Она понимает, о чем он. Но качает головой.

— Мне нужен символ. Понимаешь?

— Как людям нужен герой, — отвечает он. Она кивает. И наклоняется за поцелуем.

Остатки его одежды оказываются на полу стремительнее обычного. 

Ее плавные, горячие касания — и его выведенные, точные — имеют не совсем ту цель, что привычна.

Но каждый раз: нечто новое. Это тоже, если подумать, традиция, — шепчет она ему на ухо. Он усмехается.

Ему не приходило в голову искать иную информацию — не культурную и не анатомическую, но сейчас, когда они оба по-видимости готовы, ему вдруг приходит на ум что-то о тех сайтах, о которых упоминал как-то Гаррус.

Форумы «ксенолюбов», как они называли себя: разумных, которых не интересовали представители своего вида. Там делились субъективным опытом и фантазиями. Главное было, как сказал с усмешкой все тот же Гаррус, отличить одно от другого.

Возможно, там он нашел бы что-то о том, каково проникать в асари напрямую, физически. 

Но его никогда не интересовало подобное само по себе. 

Его интересует Лиара. (Хотя он до сих пор не понимает, как это случилось с ним).

Она опускается сверху, как и в тот первый раз, в — буквально — другой его жизни. 

Она принимает его не сразу — дразнит, покачиваясь взад и вперед, и будто бы приглашает его: помочь себе рукой, еще раз дотронуться пальцами, направляя. 

— Ты готов, Шепард? — спрашивает она. (Она всегда спрашивает. Как и он у нее. Даже если без слов и звука).

Он выдыхает хриплое: «Да».

Половые органы мужских особей предкового вида асари отличались от человеческих пенисов: были чуть гибче, чуть тоньше. 

Пожалуй, ему следовало порадоваться, что у него размеры в пределах среднего, чуть ближе к нижней границе, чем к верхней. 

Она охватывает его плотно, будто бы чуть поглаживает всей собой внизу, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы. 

Он двигает бедрами, на пробу, пока что медленно, будто сквозь воду. Затем опять, с чуть большей амплитудой. И повторяет, наращивая помалу темп.

Лиара коротко вскрикивает, потом еще, и ещё раз, — всё на вдохе. 

Он, напротив, сжимает челюсти и полу-рычит, толкаясь вперёд уже широко, размашисто. 

Теснота одновременно восхитительна и лишает дыхания.

Хотя это не вполне даже теснота - объем входа и правда меньше, чем у женщин людей, но лазурь ещё и эластична в обратном смысле. Сжимается, чтобы лучше впитать секрет, который должен - был - выделять самец, и мягко восстанавливает форму после. Даже деторождение - по крайней мере, такие опыты проводились на эндемичных морских видах Тессии, если верить видео в экстранете - не особенно влияет на это свойство. 

Эволюции чаще пришлось сталкиваться здесь с не с переизбытком, а с недостатком. 

Приподнявшись на локте, он дотрагивается до места, где соединяются их тела. Проводит пальцами, не делая различия между собой и ей. Она отзывается стоном.

Он подносит пальцы к своим губам; облизывает их так, чтобы ей хорошо было видно. 

Кое-где говорят, будто асари выделяют особые… на миг слово вылетает, выбитое его же собственным ритмом из головы; он может только ловить ртом воздух. 

Феромоны. Да.

Чего только не придумают… люди, и не только они, не посещавшие спецкурс по ксенологии на станции «Арктур».

Они все-таки добираются до слияния — переплетенными пальцами, соединенными ртами. Она накрывает его собой, как волной, и он с длинным стоном кончает. Она не выпускает его, пока не убеждается, что все вобрано целиком. От этого не может наступить беременность; асари с давних времён незнакомо понятие о нежеланном для матери-родительницы потомстве, — но что-то у него внутри откликается на это фантомное, примитивное признание мужественности, и он, едва набрав воздуха, втягивает Лиару в новый медленный, долгий поцелуй.

После она лениво кладет его руку себе на затылок, чуть ниже щупалец: туда, где прикосновение приятнее всего. Сам он, первым, никогда не дотрагивался — всё те же материалы по анатомии и физиологии утверждали, что приятное ощущение вполне может смениться дискомфортом, если выбрать слегка не то место и время. Ему — с его нелюбовью, когда кто-то трогает волосы, — это было понятно. 

(Ей он разрешал. Когда она спрашивала. Конечно же). 

Она дышит с ним рядом, ровно и спокойно, как накатывающий и отступающий прибой. 

Он не открывает глаз, просто чувствует эту точку покоя, око бури. 

Корабль несет их к сражению; всё ближе и ближе. Неумолимо. 

Лиара права: это действительно символично. 

Границы перейдены. Жребий брошен.

Ничего больше не будет, как прежде, даже если они победят.

И он не позволит этому, новому, выскользнуть у себя из рук. А она — он знает это точно — поддержит его: какой бы выбор он не сделал.


End file.
